Frost and flare
by torinokomachi
Summary: Eden Frost wished for a second chance, for some way that he could enjoy the sights of the world he could never see, yet he didn't expect that he had received it by being a ghost and guardian to the six year old Uzumaki Naruto. "Screw the plot when no one deserves to have so much shit to happen to them." (SI-ish fic)


Death is something that Eden Frost had feared once.

He had always been sickly since birth. He did get better once in a while but he had been too sickly that he had to stay at the hospital by the time he was five.

The hospital was something he viewed as a new home since his doctor and nurses had taken care of him well.

The patients are friendly and often come by to talk to him. Some, more than the others since they only stayed temporarily until they are healed but they came at least once or twice a month that he was happy with that.

Then, his family had decided to move to another country for better health care. And he felt all alone again, but he found his first new friend since then who taught him many things outside the world beyond the windows.

He introduced the world of Anime and Manga, he wasn't much of a big fan like his new friend who is has a quiet but reasonable liking, but he did enjoy reading them.

He is starting to enjoy his stay better with his new friend coming at least a twice a month.

Yet, the more he listened, the more he felt the envy of wishing to see the world outside.

But his friend doesn't seem to mind, seeing that it was quiet common so they just get along, so he let the envy go.

Though he couldn't help but think of how it would feel to actually be able to walk around in without any worries.

It was some time after his seventeenth birthday that his family had finally visited after all those busy days.

He wasn't too thrilled seeing them, since they don't visit much, and only knew them through letters and greeting cards on different occasions.

So he just let all his anger out, but after a while, it seemed to toll on him, and most likely, his heart, because he remembered that he couldn't exactly breathe well.

The next was quiet a blur for him. The image of his family calling him, the feeling of being taken away, and seeing the doctor before he closed his eyes;

Death seemed… rather peaceful, and quiet.

Yet, his only regret would be the fact that he can't talk to his friends once more. Or the fact that he can't see the world beyond the windows;

But now, he'd enjoy this silent scene as the world goes black.

* * *

"Hey hospital guy, you okay?" He heard someone call him.

He slowly opened his eyes to see a blonde boy with whisker markings at his cheeks looking at him.

"Oh, I thought you're dead or something. Phew." The boy exhaled a sigh as he saw him awake.

"…Is this the afterlife?" He spoke to himself; the boy heard and raised a brow.

"This is Konohagakure, not the afterlife."

Now that jolts him awake and look at the _awfully_ familiar boy who looks like his younger, six year old self.

His friend had gotten him into Naruto as the first choice and he could actually relate so much to the boy's neglect with his own, and the fact that there are only a few who actually cared for him.

Of course, their personality is a 180 degree difference.

"Mommy, why is he talking to no one?" He then heard a child nearby asking.

"Leave him be, come on."

That seemed to snap Naruto. "But someone is here and I saw him!"

It looks like that no one but Naruto can see him… This is like some fanfiction that his friend liked to share with him every time he visited.

Except that he's not even human seeing that he remembered being dead.

Well;

What a twist of fate.

"Drop it. No one can see me. Except for you, probably;" He sighed as he saw Naruto fuming at the fact that he indeed saw him.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto wondered.

"…I'm already dead. Technically, I'm a ghost."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What!?"

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **I wrote this for the fact that I want a fresh change from the other SI's I read. And I think there had been a lack of male SI's and I wanted to try something of a ghost guardian kind of idea so this came up. (I would like to apologize if there actually was a male SI because the archive for the Naruto fan-fic is too massive that I don't search much.)**

 **Also, I would like to assume that you had completely read Naruto till the end so please go back to the previous page to avoid spoilers if you have not done so. I'm also following the main couples as of the end of Naruto so I don't plan on anything else because it just seemed rather off-putting for me.**

 **And lots of Japanese terms used because I like how they sound. And English is kind off… a bit off-putting despite the sensible translation.**

 **Some things are going to change, like all the other SI's, but I have my own idea for those changes already.**

 **So, uh, that's all. See you next time.**

\- **TransparentAnswer**


End file.
